


Birds Don't Just Fly, They Fall Down And Get Up

by LahraTeigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Eating Disorders, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Lance doesn’t understand how Hunk and himself were such great friends at the garrison... and now they barely speak... It’s up to Shiro and Keith to finally tell Lance how they feel.





	Birds Don't Just Fly, They Fall Down And Get Up

Lance and Hunk were so close at the Garison. So what happened? 

“Ugh. Not now, Lance! I’m kinda busy here.” Hunk grumbled as the project he was working on blew up in smoke. 

Lance nodded and turned away. 

Missing the way the Alpha turned towards him with his arm out, ready to apologise, but didn’t say anything. Pidge resting her hand on Hunks arm.

Lance sighed,  
What happened? Hunk and himself were so close... and now it was like Lance didn’t even exist.

Hunk spent majority of his spare time with Pidge and Matt. Where they would talk nerdy and build weird shit. 

Lance wasn’t smart enough for them. He never had any idea what they were talking about. 

The Omega was so lost in thought, that he wasn’t aware of his surroundings and ran into Keith. Knocking them both to the ground. 

The Alpha hissed angrily.  
“Will you watch where you’re going!” Taking Shiro’s hand of offer to get him back on his feet. 

Lance didn’t look up. He sat on the floor, thinking about what his life had become, He like Keith and Shiro, like REALLY liked them. But he rarely talked to anyone anymore, he had nothing in common with nerds, aliens, a Hero and...Keith. 

He was snapped out of thought when he felt a hand on his head.

His head shot up to look at Shiro who was kneeling in front of him. 

“Everything alright?” His Hero asked. 

The Omega gulped and nodded, forcing a cheery smile.

“Yeah. Fine. Just... looking around.” He said awkwardly, not really sure what he wanted to say. 

Keith huffed.  
“How about make yourself useful. Why not train, we know you need it.”

Tho Lance felt his heart break, he smiled.  
“Me? Need to train? I’m the sharp shooter here. I think I’m doing pretty well.” He lied. He knew he was the worse Paladin on the team. 

Keith rolled his eyes, where as Shiro frowned, like he was studying him.

Lance coughed awkwardly.  
“Uh, you know what. I think you’re right. I might go train.” He said, standing up and walked away (it was more of a run). 

He missed the look the two Alphas gave each other. The silent communion that said something was wrong with the Omega, and they needed to fix it. 

At dinner time, everyone sat at the table, having their own conversation with everyone else... except Lance. 

Lance was tossed between shoving all the food in his mouth at once just so he could leave, and not eating at all because his stomach hurt so much from all the negative thoughts he kept thinking about. 

“You’re not eating, Lance?” Lance was snapped back to reality at Pidge’s voice.

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat, tho he smiled.  
“I shouldn’t have eaten all that space goo before dinner.” He lied. In fact he hadn’t eaten anything in about 27 hours. But whose counting. 

Hunk hummed, he knew Lance’s quirks, his tells. Especially when he lied. 

Hunk was still staring at him and it made him nervous. 

So he stood up with a stretch.  
“Ah, man I’m beat! I might go to bed early!” He faked a yawn.

“Good night Lance!” Allura smiled. 

Lance nodded in her direction.  
“Goodnight Princess.”

He heard a chair scrape against the floor. 

“Uh, wait up. I’ll come too.” Hunk smiled.

Lance frowned slightly, but nodded anyway.

He walked toward the sleeping quarters, listening to Hunk’s heavy steps beside him. 

He sighed.  
“What do you want to talk about? It’s not often we get to talk.” He looked over to the larger male. 

The Alpha frowned.  
“I know. I’m sorry. I-I’m just super stressed out at the moment. And I-I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” 

Lance nodded, before forcing a smile.  
He gave Hunk’s back a small pat.  
“It’s alright, big guy. I-i know-“ he started before he frowned, not being able to force it any more.  
“I know I’m being annoying. Sorry. I just, we’re best friends, and now I feel like I never see you. I swear the only time I see anyone is when we’re eating meals together or training. I don’t have anything in common with anyone. And no one likes me, so why am I even here.” He sighed. He wasn’t meant to spill everything to the bigger guy. 

“Don’t worry about it, Hunk.” He mumbled, opening his bedroom door and closing it when he entered.

“Awe man.” Hunk frowned to the closed door, walking towards the training room to talk to the leader about the blue Paladin.

“He said that?” Keith frowned, as he and Shiro listened to Hunk’s worries.

Hunk nodded.  
“I think he’s homesick, and he seems to think no one here likes him.”

Keith felt like scoffing and saying ‘duh!’, but that was horrible and a lie. He liked Lance. He knew Shiro liked Lance. Plus Lance and Hunk were best friends.

Shiro, who was quiet most of the time, sighed.  
“Well how can we show him that we care and love him?” 

Keith bit his lip and shrugged.

“I’ll cook up a special dessert.” Hunk said, leaving the room. Reading the vibe that Shiro and Keith needed to talk privately. 

“I think we should tell him.” Keith said, his heart clenching with anxiety.

Shiro nodded.  
“I think you’re right. You ready?” 

Keith nodded.

“Alright, Let’s go.” The team Alpha said, kissing the shorter male on top of the head. 

Keith’s knuckles hovered at the door, too frightened to knock. What if Lance rejected him... THEM. What if he laughed? Or thought it was a joke?

Shiro knocked on the door instead, taking a hold of Keith’s hand.

“Lance? It’s Shiro and Keith. We want to talk to you. Is this a good time?” Shiro said, swollowing nervously. 

Lance opened the door, a far off look in his eyes making him look drained and depressed.

“Yeah sure.” He said, stepping aside to let the two into his room.

Keith looked around, his room looked... more homely than his own or Shiro’s. 

“What’s up? Why are you here?” The Omega asked with a sigh. 

Keith looked to Shiro.

Shiro cleared his throat.  
“Can you...sit down. Please.”

Lance tensed up, neither noticed his eyes getting a little teary.

‘They’re going to kick me off the team.’ He panicked. He wanted to get out of here. He needed to, this room was starting to feel too small.

Lance was too busy with the mental break down, he wasn’t listening to what the two were saying.

“So will you date us?”

Wait what?  
Lance snapped his head to look at the two, Keith stood slightly behind Shiro, with a worried expression on his face - An expression that was scared of being rejected and abandoned.

“What?” Lance gasped.

Shiro gulped.  
“We both like you, so will you date us?”

Lance gaped.  
“You two are dating?”

He received two nods.

“And you both like each other... and me?” 

Two more nods.

Lance couldn’t help but smile.  
“I thought this was it for me. I thought you were here to kick me off the team. No one needs me holding the team down. My mind has just been so... FULL of negativity thoughts that forming Voltron is impossible at the moment. I really... I really thought this was good bye.” He said through the tears. 

Shiro steppes forward, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.  
“No way, we need you - our sharpshooter.” He smiled, making Lance smile too. 

Keith stepped forward awkwardly, not sure how to act around his new boyfriend just yet.

Lance smiled, slinging his arms around the older male’s neck.  
“Thank you, Keith.” He whispered, kissing the side of Keith’s neck.

They sat in comfortably silence for a few minutes before Hunk’s voice filled the castle, claiming dessert was ready, and they had a special occasion to celebrate!


End file.
